


A happy accident

by forfanfic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Smut, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forfanfic/pseuds/forfanfic
Summary: When Nik and Gwen film Jaime and Brienne's kiss, Nik gets a little carried away.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	A happy accident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Not really new to the fandom- I've been lurking around dropping guest kudos on the numerous wonderful Braime as well as Gwendolaj works. After a lot of deliberation (and a load of nervousness that's still there) I've decided to dip my feet in the water with this first one-shot which is also my first fanfic ever.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope I can do justice to the wonderful actors who have brought our fav pair alive with their wonderful chemistry.
> 
> As the tags say, this is an RPF so please stay away if it bothers you.

“Then you must drink,” he insisted, with the uncanny blend of awkwardness and smooth ease the script demanded of him. “Those are the rules.”

While Nikolaj waited for her line that would set their relationship aflame on screen, his eyes took a detour from hers. Like her character who was about to begin the night of her life, Gwen felt a sudden burst of thrill but quickly pulled herself up. This feeling had nothing to do with the fact that the man gathering an eyeful of her was only going by what the show demanded of him.

The best thing for her to do was to finish the scene and forget all about it. “I told you—” 

In perfect sync with the writing for this scene, he leaned, and on his tiptoes, pressed his lips to hers. She was Brienne, and this was Jaime, and just as expected of the warrior woman smitten with the one-handed knight, she closed her eyes to immerse herself in him. His hand on her neck, he drew in closer and deepened the kiss, and like her character would, she let her knees cave in a bit. As in the glorious moment written for the two knights in love, she battled for an upper hand  _ and _ let him take over at the same time. And taking her cue, he went further like it was totally natural for them to be doing this. Obviously he had to make it  _ seem _ that way. Like any good actor he would do all it took to make it believable. 

He was so convincing that her body was the first to fall for it before eventually all of her began to succumb. She could make out a faint trace of beer; did he actually consume some to get him into the required tension for this scene? He smelled like aftershave and just a hint of sweat. Fuck, it really was getting hot in here! He felt fantastic, tasted delicious and— 

“Cut.”

The professional setting of this whole thing reminded her this was just an act they now had to put an end to. But Nik just kept going. Beard tickling. Fingers stroking her hair. His other hand conveniently out of the camera’s range, clamping down on her waist, pulling her closer. If this was some technique he was experimenting with, hats off to him. Whether the showrunners approved of it or not, it certainly earned him her wholehearted thumbs-up.

“Cut—” 

His moan in her mouth cut out everyone else. This was not a set anymore. With just him and her, this felt so personal that her stomach did a huge flip-flop in excitement. 

“CUT!”

Her on-screen lover broke away as if dragged out of a trance and back into reality. 

David Nutter came rushing over with an unreadable expression on his face. “That was supposed to be a four-second kiss not an endlessly passionate smooch.”

Nik nodded, flushed from his  _ efforts  _ to presumably make this appear realistic. “Sorry. I was just trying to—” He swallowed. “Never mind. Let's just go for it again.” 

“It worked.” The director looked far from unhappy. “Whatever you were attempting, it worked. The want, the yearning, the burning desire—it was all just perfect.”

“It was an accident,” Nik mumbled, still keeping his eyes off hers. “We can give it another shot.”

“Are you kidding me?” Despite the doomed ending Jaime and Brienne were to face, David was beaming. “Your chemistry was off the charts. That’ll please some Braime fans and help soften the blow of your characters’ fate.”

**

The shoot for the day had been over long enough and Gwen was supposed to be back in her room. An early night was what she needed; a decent few hours of sleep before she got into the grueling schedule for tomorrow and the stressful goodbye scene she had to film with Nik. 

But instead of hitting the bed, she decided to hit the bar and mull over whatever went wrong (or right) with today’s scene over a good helping of wine. What the hell was that kiss all about? As the minutes ticked by and the contents of her glass began to reduce, she was beginning to be increasingly convinced that it might have meant nothing but merely his way of approaching a steamy scene. Did he employ a similar technique with Lena also? Did he savour and prolong every kiss he’d filmed with her? Did he touch her with the lust and want Jaime was supposed to be obsessed with? A vivid recollection of their infamous Sept-sex scene leaving her burning from within, Gwen drained down what was left in her glass. 

Was she fucking jealous of his other co-actors?

“I’m not,” she asserted to herself, inviting an interested look from the bartender. “I’m—not up for another round,” she covered up. “I should go now.”

She could make it only till the exit by the time the subject of her thoughts ambushed her with his unexpected arrival.

“Hey.” Was it her wine or did his voice always sound this rich and seductive? “I came here looking for you.”

“Hey,” she replied. Was it her nerves or did she always sound this jittery in his presence?

He brought his mouth to her ear. “Let's go somewhere more private.”

She let him lead her out of there and through a labyrinth of passages to a part of the Winterfell set she had not come across before. She gave her surroundings a quick survey—it was a barn, or was supposed to be one for the sake of the show.

“Not being used anymore,” Nik answered her wandering eyes. “And since they don’t expect any activity here, it’s unmanned by security and conveniently out of the eyes of unwanted cameras and prying noses.” 

He kept walking and she followed, and when he stopped at an inner, more concealed area, so many thoughts struck her all at once. On one side was the apprehension that someone could walk in and with their accidental discovery, set off a scandalous story. But on the other was the thrill of sneaking out with him like this; to be where neither of them were supposed to be. To top both was the anticipation of what this encounter might take her to. Butterflies swarmed into her stomach bringing with them the juicy details of their kiss. She didn’t care about someone finding them like this. Her body began to call for attention.

“I wanted to explain what happened earlier during the scene.”

She nodded, hoping her disappointment was not too blatantly written on her face. He had brought her here to apologize and clarify it meant nothing. “An accident, I know—”

“Gwen.”

That voice again. And his eyes. But now it was no longer Jaime. This was not his burning desire for his on-screen wench. Nik leaned, just like he had done earlier, and just like Brienne, she responded with a blink. No explanation. No more words. If only he would capture her lips exactly like he’d done on camera. She stepped backward, the wall behind breaking her movement. She wanted him to overpower her, pin her to the wall and fuck her like she’d never been fucked before.

He came closer, very obviously to kiss her again, but kept to a barely-touching distance from her. “Just do it,” she murmured, grabbing his shirt. “Kiss me; curse me for wanting you this badly or call me an idiot for wandering off with you like—” 

His choice delightfully aligned with hers. This was Nik kissing her and not some show they were putting up for an audience. And it felt fucking amazing. He went deeper, tongue and all and she pressed close, wanting to feel him, hardness and all. Pinned between his need and the rough wood of the wall that scraped her ass, their kiss quickly went from slow, almost sweet, to a race against time. With a mewl she couldn’t help, she ground her hips eagerly into him in response as her growing arousal cried out for more. His arms went around her, grabbing her in a tighter embrace as he kissed her more passionately now, urgently, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth as if he belonged there. 

She was thirsty for more; with a sigh, showing him how badly she’d been lusting for him subconsciously. Wet tongues clashed, probed each other in circles, and before long this went from what she’d thought was an explanation to a fire she had jumped into with him.

“My room or yours?” he panted, breaking for air. 

She couldn’t wait to get back. “Here.” 

He was quick to bow to her demands, his hands moving from caressing her waist to tugging at the bottom of her shirt so he could slide it up to get to her bare flesh. His hands felt warmer than they’d been on her neck earlier, and so damn good gliding over her smooth skin, over the curves of her stomach that tightened at his touch and upwards to cup her breasts. “Brienne sure is one lucky woman,” she said hoarsely when he squeezed them. 

“What would have happened if we’d had to shoot a more explicit scene?” He unbuttoned her shirt to get her out of the bindings of her bra. “I would’ve had a hard time controlling myself.” He pinched her nipples, and at that very instant, she felt her entire body light up in desire.

“We can have our own explicit scene right here,” she breathed.

In immediate agreement, he began kissing her again. He wasted no time moving his hands down her half-buttoned shirt, giving her exactly what she wanted and more. His hand went down on an exploration under her skirt, into her panties and further where he met her pent up need. “You want me as much as Brienne dreamed about Jaime.” 

She covered his mouth with a sloppy kiss. “How do you know Brienne dreamed of him?”

“I just—” His body pressed close to her, he rubbed his bulge against her thigh. “I just know.” Her mind burst into raptures with visions of his rigid cock in her hands. Those pants had to come down. The suspense of what they might uncover was killing her. She was already beginning to get a taste of the experience of what it would feel like when it pushed open her folds and stretched her to its fill.

He backed away when she reached out to unzip him. “Let me taste you,” he whispered, that low rumble of a tone giving it all away.

“Brienne dreamed of this too,” she gasped, the lyrics of the bawdy  _ Bear and the Maiden Fair  _ swimming around her already lust-encroached head. How could she decline such a delicious offer?

Dropping to his knees, he yanked away her skirt and pulled her panties down with such force that she almost stumbled. An arm went around waist to steady her, and her knees shaking, she spread her legs, opening up to him. A gentle breeze from one of the windows kissed her slit, and before she could recover from the shiver it sparked off, his mouth was over her mound. Warm lips covered her, his burning breath scorching her. He began to explore, tasting her, plucking at her clit, and she leaned her head back against the wall and sighed in ecstasy, absolutely enamored with the way he was working his mouth on her most intimate of places. Gently tickling and teasing the soft inner skin of her thigh with one hand, he moved his touch upwards, caressing her lightly before prying her open for him to feast on. He placed his fingers on either side of her swollen lips, and holding her open, he continued to push and suck, lapping up the juices coating his beard and whiskers.

He built up the pressure and when she stumbled again, he was there for her rescue. Leaning backwards, she held on to him, her helpless fingers skimming through his hair. Scratched and bruised by the coarse wood on her back and burning deep down courtesy his tongue, this experience was only beginning to get hotter and hotter. 

He slid a finger and she whimpered. He slid another and she almost collapsed in his arms again.

“I need to be inside you, Gwen” he said, his muffled voice striking her like a hot breeze.

“Yes.” She gripped his arm and he pulled back to look into her eyes. “Yes,” she said again, demanding he get to his feet right away and fuck her senseless.

Rising to her height, he fumbled with his belt, and with her help, his hard cock was soon in her hands, pre-cum glistening at its tip. “Not just Brienne’s dream,” she said, wiping away the head with the flat of her thumb. “Nik, this is not about our characters anymore.”

“It has not been… for quite a while now.” Gripping her shoulders, he spun her around. Her hands on the chipped off wood, she braced herself when he ran his length up and down her opening. “I wish…”

He left it unsaid; drove his cock through her slickness. And she thrust herself back into him, matching his moves. She had to have that thick cock go all the way in and fill her. She wanted him to fuck the living daylights out of her. “Rough and hard, Nik.” 

He grunted in return and his fingers dug harder into hips. She whimpered and he plowed forward, his punishing length stretching her open in one hard push. She wanted to scream; to demand he be rough, but stifled it on time. They couldn’t let their passion lead them astray and straight into the jaws of waiting journalists.

His muffled breath kept hitting her, coming onto her in short bursts as she adjusted to the feel of his heat, his length, his girth. Long and lavish, his strokes came down on her, and with it, his low-pitched growls and the satisfying slap of his balls on her butt.

He held her tightly, fucking her feverishly, his hands moving up her stomach to grab her breast. When he pinched her nipple, her moan escaped uncensored and unrestrained. Her hand crept down to her clit and she began rubbing it to the rhythm of his pounding. He put on a furious pace, but just when she thought she would break apart, he slowed down.

He edged her; played with her body. He brought her to the brink of an orgasm once and again, only to deprive her of the pleasure both the times.

“Fuck you, Nik. If you keep doing this to me—” 

Out of breath, she couldn’t even speak, but sensing she’d been blown out of her limits, he built up the tempo again. He moaned and breathed heavily in her ear, his breath red hot and sending shivers down her spine as he teased her nipple, pulling it out and playing with it. In sync with him, she fingered herself faster as he pressed down harder, an orgasm getting closer not just for her.

His body was slamming into her, and hers into the coarse wood as he kept on his thrusts, his cock disappearing into her hungry cunt.

He squeezed her ass, suddenly and unexpectedly, and almost painfully, before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. Fingers digging into her hip. Lips pressing needy kisses to the column of her neck, teeth sometimes accompanying them. Wetness was trickling down her thigh; the rapid and frantic squish of his cock told her she was almost there.

She tilted her head sideways to face him, and he leaned in to take her in a heated kiss, tongue once more probing deep into her mouth. His breath hitched, hit her in short bursts as his body jerked into hers. 

He pulled his mouth away, and with a roar amplified by the emptiness of the room, he slammed his cock deep and all the way in. “Oh, Gwen,” he moaned, and what came after was just shaking limbs and heavy breathing and an out-of-body experience she was sure he shared too.

When they returned to this world, apprehensions did, too.

“You were saying something earlier,” she reminded him as he lazily kissed the back of her neck. “You wish—” There were a number of ways it could end. Was this a one-time thing? A casual fling he might regret tomorrow. “What was the end of that sentence?” 

“I think you know,” Nik whispered in her ear, the way he said it driving away all her doubts.


End file.
